EMW SummerJam 2014
Card California Death Match EMW General Manager "The Day Walker" Blade vs. EMW Owner Theo Clardy w/Kate Upton EMW World Heavyweight Championship Blitz © vs. Josh Birk w/Aria Giovanni EMW World Women's Championship Juilet Starling © vs. Megan Fox Sara Underwood vs. Kelly K. Blank Hell In A Cell The Trio (Michael De Santa, Trevor Philips, & Franklin Clinton) vs. Champions of NoDQ (Mr. Clean, Captain Jack Sparrow, & Frankenstein) EMW International Championship Jay Lethal © w/Ari Gold vs. Pierce Washington w/SoCal Val Four Corner Survival Match for the EMW Starlets Championship "Future Legend" Melissa Anderson © vs. Katy Perry vs. Gina Carano vs. "Rowdy" Ronda Rousey Unified EMW/NIWA World Tag Team Championship The Chase Brothers (Vincent Chase & Johnny Chase) © w/Ari Gold vs. Duke Nukem & Johnny Gat Championship Scramble Match for the Unified EMW/NIWA World Women's Tag Team Championship The Dewynter Sisters (Kiki Dewynter & Viola Dewynter) © vs. The Porn Sensationz (Jenna Haze & Sasha Grey) vs. Gotham City Sirens (Catwoman & Harley Quinn) vs. NIWA's The Blonde Bombshells (Pamela Anderson & Torrie Wilson) vs. NIWA's Olivia Munn & Jessica Alba Mystique vs. Shaundi; Mystique's Shape Shifting is banned and if she uses it at anytime in the match, she will be Disqualified and Suspended Indefinitely without pay. TLCB (Tables, Ladders, Chairs & Bikinis) Match Tracey De Santa vs. Kate Upton NIWA Venue Championship Fozzie Osbourne © vs. Jason David Frank EMW Cruiserweight Championship Peter Pan © vs. "The World's Most Dangerous Man" Ken Shamrock Kick-Off - Tag Team Debut Showcase Jump Street (Greg Jenko & Morton Schmidt) vs. Blue Mountain State Goats (Alex Moran & Randon Randall) SummerJamkickoff.jpg SummerJamemwcruiserweightchampionship.gif SummerJamniwavenuechampionship.gif SummerJamtraceyvskate.gif SummerJamshaundivsmystique.gif SummerJamunifiedworldwomenstitles.jpg SummerJamunifiedworldtagtitles.gif SummerJamemwstarletschampionship.jpg SummerJamemwinternationaltitle.gif SummerJamthetriovschampionsofnodq.jpg SummerJamsaravskelly.gif SummerJamemwworldwomenstitle.gif SummerJamblitzvsjoshbirk.gif SummerJambladevsclardy.gif Results *1. The ending of the match was Jenna Haze pinned Viola Dewynter after Ari Gold, who arrived during the match, slides a Cell Phone to Jenna Haze and then knocked out Viola with the Cell Phone. After the match, The Porn Sensationz meet with Ari Gold at the rampway and then hugged to the roar of boos from the crowd. Then Ari Gold held up the arms of Jenna and Sasha in celebration of not only The Porn Sensationz won the titles but they are now the latest clients to The Gold Agency! *2. Osbourne hit Frank with a low blow behind the Referee's back. *5. The match ended in DQ when Ari Gold dragged the referee out of the ring as the ref was counting Piece's pinfall with the Saints Plex. *6. After the match, Anderson was handed the title and celebrated her successful title defense until a TV static noise was heard and during the noise, the words "The Wait is Over...Controversy Has Arrived In EMW...Controversy Happens....NOW!!!!" was heard and the static noise was heard one more time. Suddenly the lights are out in the arena and then a spotlight is shown on the entrance stage and then out comes Paul Heyman as the crowd was in shock over what is happening as Heyman has the microphone in hand and begins to talk. Heyman said " Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Paul Heyman! And tonight, you are all witnesses to history here in Extreme Madness Wrestling! Now it is only fitting that I would come out after all these Controversy videos have aired because if you want to talk about Controversy...To Hell What that Son Of A Bitch Eric Bischoff thinks, I was the man that made Controversy cool in Professional Wrestling...It was Controversy when I took a small Philadelphia Pro Wrestling Promotion named ECW and turned it into a Pro Wrestling Promotion that changed the face of Professional Wrestling and Sports Entertainment...It is Controversy that I am the one behind the one in 21 and 1 as MY CLIENT, BROCK LESNAR CONQUERED THE UNDERTAKER'S UNDEFEATED STREAK AT WRESTLEMANIA AND LATER TONIGHT JUST UP THE FREEWAY IN LOS ANGELES AT SUMMERSLAM, MY CLIENT BROCK LESNAR WILL CONQUER JOHN CENA AND BECOME THE WWE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION! It is controversy that I, Paul Heyman, a contracted WWE Talent is here in EMW despite a rule stating that no one that is contracted by WWE and TNA would be in EMW...And it is Controversy that I announced my newest clients and bring them to Extreme Madness Wrestling...Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you a trio of Starlets that are no strangers any Controversy and the Starlets that you will talk about Tomorrow Morning...Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you...CONTROVERSY!!!" Black Sabbath's War Pigs was playing through the arena's speaker system and suddenly from the crowd, out came LINDSAY LOHAN & MILEY CYRUS from one end of the crowd and from the other end of the crowd is JENNA JAMESON!!! They jumped the barricade and surround the ring as Melissa Anderson was in the ring and looking around to see which one will make a move to the ring. Then Heyman signals for Controversy to attack and then they entered the ring and fought with Anderson. She tried to fight them off but the numbers were too much and then Lohan hits Anderson with the LiLoKO. Then Miley Cyrus went to the Top Rope and hits the Wrecking Ball (Senton Splash) to Anderson then Jenna picks up Anderson then gives her a big kiss on the lips then hits her with the Heart Breaker (CrossRhodes). Controversy then stands over Anderson as the crowd boos loudly. *8. Scorpina stepped off the apron as Lady Gaga tried to tag her in after being in the match the entire time then Scorpina leaves to the back. *10. After the match, an emotional Sara Underwood got her hand raised at ringside as Kelly K. Blank looks to be throwing a tantrum in the ring thanks to the loss. *12. In the final moments of the match, the referee was knocked down then Megan Fox takes out some Brass Knuckles out of her bra and was ready to use it but then Jessica Chobot runs in and snatches the Brass Knuckles from Fox then loads it on her right hand then threaten Fox with but then Starling grabs Fox then rolls her up for the O'Conner Roll but then Jessica Chobot slides in and HITS STARLING WITH THE BRASS KNUCKLES which knocked Starling long enough for Fox to escape and hits Starling with the Rolling Hex Suplex as Chobot then revives Referee Kim Winslow and then Winslow makes the count for Fox to take the win and the title. After the match, Chobot enters back to the ring and then hands the World Women's title belt to Fox then they hugged in the middle of the ring to some thunderous boos from the crowd as Chobot & Fox celebrated in the ring as April O'Neil looked on shocked at what happened at the Broadcast table. *13. Before the match, Jay Z performs Holy Grail as Theo made his way to the ring. After the match, Chad Johnson ran in and attacked Blade as The Chase Brothers, Zangief, and Jay Lethal also ran in with Steel Chairs to join in as Clardy slowly getting back to his feet. Referee Nick Patrick then tried to break it up and then Kate Upton arrives and argues with Patrick hen Zangief bashed Nick Patrick in the back with a vicious chair shot, knocking him down. The attack continues on Blade as Kate Upton was controlling traffic as Clardy then gets to his feet and looks at everything that has happened and then mouths "What the hell have I done?!" Chad Johnson then approached Clardy and patted him on the back but then Clardy grabs Johnson AND HITS HIM WITH A RIGHT HAND TO A THUNDEROUS POP FROM THE CROWD!!! Clardy then starts to clean house on his now-former Dream Team members then Blade gets to his feet and joined Clardy but then the numbers game was starting to get too much until "Bad to the Bone" playing through the arena's speakers. AL BUNDY & BUD BUNDY then runs in and then joins Clardy & Blade in cleaning house on The Dream Team as they keep throwing members of The Dream Team to the outside and the crowd was going nuts over what has just happened as Kate Upton made a quick exit out of the ring during this. Clardy, Blade, & The Bundys are standing tall in the ring then Clardy and Blade have a stare down and then both men shook hands and then Clardy shakes the hands of Al Bundy and Bud Bundy then Al & Blade raises Clardy's arms as Bud Bundy applauds and then Clardy raises their hands. The crowd was cheering loudly as the EMW Originals are back together again as The Dream Team look on in shock over what just happened as the show concludes. Miscellaneous *Backstage, Sara Underwood was making her way to the ring. Then she was approached by EMW Owner Theo Clardy. They had an awkward moment until Theo told Sara that he just want to say that despite the different look, it's good to see her back and Sara said thanks. Theo then says good luck out there to Sara as Sara says thanks then she gets out what seems to be a DVD to Theo and say to Theo that before his match, he needs to see this. Clardy told her that he'll make sure he does and then told her good luck out there and Sara says the same thing. Both Clardy and Underwood hugged then Sara leaves as Clardy looked on. *Backstage, EMW Owner Theo Clardy was in his office and then Kate Upton arrives and talks to Theo and tells him that his match is next. Theo then told Kate that he had a lot of thinking to do before the match and he really needs to prove to the world why he's the Owner Of EMW, that he does have the goods to beat Blade tonight...and he wants to prove it on his own. Kate looks a bit shocked at what Theo said, but then Theo asks her by doing him a favor by telling the rest of The Dream Team to sit this out. Kate tells Theo no problem and Theo then tells her that he wants her to sit this one out as well. He knows that it is a risky move but he really needs to prove himself and can he trust her on that. Kate says no problem and good luck. Kate then gives Clardy a peck on the cheek then Clardy leaves for the California Death Match. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2014